Thirteen
by Spikerox
Summary: What if somebody warned Buffy about Angel. Complete


13  
  
I don't own any of the characters, never will do.  
  
A/N: You'll have to piece together yourself when it's set. Please review. Sorry if this has been done before but I never knew if it was. Please please review.  
  
Buffy Summers walked slowly home from school, lolly-pop in mouth, humming away to herself happily. Her long blond hair draped down perfectly almost down to her waist, a small daisy hair clip pinned two small plaits together at the back. She was wearing a white vest top with yellow daisies on the front with a bubblegum pink mini-skirt and a small purple shoulder bag. Perfect fashion, well for this week anyway, and if you were 13 years old.  
  
The sun was shinning brightly but there was a light breeze in the air, just right for a spring day in suburban Los Angeles.  
  
As she wondered past some boys slightly older than her, she started fiddling with her hair, but they weren't interested. She sulked in defeat for a few paces before going back to humming.  
  
As she turned around the corner a sudden shiver covered her body. Buffy looked to her left and almost screamed.  
  
There was a very pale man dressed all in black standing next to her! He looked very eerie as it was but the black clothes reflected of his white skin and bleached hair.  
  
"W-who are you? And what do you want?" Buffy managed to stammer, but strangely she didn't feel too scared.  
  
"I'm a ghost from your future" the man replied cryptically. She looked unimpressed.  
  
"You can't be a ghost from the future; ghosts have to from the past." She replied sarcastically and turned to walk off.  
  
He could see he wasn't getting any where.  
  
"Buffy wait!" he called out.  
  
She stopped and turned around slowly to face him.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"I told you, but for now lets just say I'm a friend." He stepped next to her. "I have some very important things to tell you and you're gonna listen to me 'cos one day your life may depend on it." His face was a completely serious.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." She sighed and started walking off quickly, totally ignoring him  
  
"Pet!" he yelled running up to her. "Just listen to what I have to say."  
  
She turned around to face him again, arms crossed.  
  
"Thank you!" he looked up at the sky mockingly. He looked at her in a more serious tone. "Look pet, when you're 16 you will meet a guy, you will fall madly in love with him, but you're supposed to destroy him."  
  
She obviously didn't believe him.  
  
"I don't have to listen to this crap" she stomped off. He ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulder. She swung around to hit him, but instead her had just went straight through him like going through mist.  
  
She looked completely shocked.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, so maybe I do a little, that still doesn't give you the right to come and attack me!" she screamed. A few bystanders gave them a few funny looks before Buffy started walking off again.  
  
"Look if you don't listen to this, bad things will happen." The man was almost begging her.  
  
She carried on walking but he walked beside her.  
  
"This guy," He started, but she cut in.  
  
"The one I'm supposed to destroy but fall in love with?" She asked mockingly.  
  
"Yes." He replied, still totally serious. "You must not destroy him, but you can not become involved with him! After a while I will come for you then it will be safe." He looked at her, waiting for a reply.  
  
"And how will I know you will come and 'save me' and even if you do, how will I know it is you." She was starting to believe what he was saying, how else could the fact he knew her name and could turn into mist.  
  
"I'll come for you just before the Night of St. Vigeous when you're in your junior year at high school."  
  
She gave him a strange look. "What the heck is the night of St. Vigeous?" She asked.  
  
"Ask your Watcher, goodbye Pet" He started to fade.  
  
"But, but… what the hell are you asking me to do?" She started to panic, she wanted to ask him more questions and he was really scaring her.  
  
"Goodbye Pet" He repeated.  
  
Then he was gone. But Buffy felt he was till watching her; like the sound of a faint of a small gust of wind she heard a quiet: 'Love you pet, always.'  
  
  
  
Buffy shock the vampire dust out her hair, at least she had a night off in a few days; it was parent-teacher night. She had never forgotten the stranger and especially now she was keeping her eye out.  
  
Angel appeared from behind her.  
  
"Good work" He said dryly.  
  
"Good lurking job!" She replied.  
  
Neither of them saw the shadow from the shadow  
  
'It worked' he chuckled to himself.  
  
  
  
"And on the night of St. Vigeous, we shall reign!" The large vampire cried before exploding into a pile of dust.  
  
"What was that gut on about?" Willow stuttered.  
  
"I…" Buffy began to answer but she was cut off by a clapping sound coming from the shadows.  
  
"Well done pet!" The familiar voice called over.  
  
Buffy's eyes light up, it was the man, the man from when she was little! The man that had filled her head with thoughts everyday night since that day four years ago.  
  
"Took you long enough!" She called back.  
  
"What no hug!" He replied cockily.  
  
A grim broke across her face! She ran over, into his arms and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
"Thank you for warning me about those… things" She said gazing up at him.  
  
"You do know I am one of those… things" He cringed, she was going to kill him, he felt it coming.  
  
"I gathered as much." She shrugged. "But hey, you came back to warn me; my ghost from the future."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"OK, did we miss something?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy remember that her friends were also in the alley. "Guys, this is, um, what is your name?" She asked, pretty embarrassed.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Spike. You wanna come meet my Watcher, Giles; I'm sure he'll wanna know all about you." She asked.  
  
He nodded. Xander and Willow lead the way, closely followed by Buffy and Spike who had their arms around each other already.  
  
The End. 


End file.
